I love you
by Littlecoop10
Summary: When Will is injured, Caleb reveals an idea. Ends in SMUT! CalebxWill oneshot


_A/N: If you are under 18 then please don't read this story as it is SMUT! This is a CalebxWill fanfiction._

He'd been with Elyon when the creature had attacked the Guardians. He'd been the dutiful bodyguard instead of the devoted boyfriend that day, and for once, he hated his job. He hated that he wasn't there to watch her back, she certainly didn't need his protection but she should have had it anyway. They all should've.

When Caleb heard the news that the girls had been attacked, whilst at college, he rushed straight to his Queen, he needed a fold to be opened and he needed one quickly. Of course, once Caleb arrived at the scene he saw that the girls had already fought off the threat and Irma had used her manipulation powers to convince everyone that what they'd just seen wasn't real. The jubilation felt by the girls was stopped short when Hay Lin suddenly cried out; the sight of a crumpled body on the floor, covered in bruises and cuts, was what met Caleb's sight. He realised that his girlfriend had been injured, and quite badly at that.

Cornelia had quickly rushed over to her wounded friend, turning her over whilst whispering incarnations that Caleb had never heard before.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Caleb, he wanted to know why his girlfriend was this way.

It was Taranee that answered, the only one of the group who was still thinking with her head and not her heart, "It doesn't matter what happened, Caleb. We just need to help Cornelia make Will better before someone finds us out here. We can't make Irma manipulate anyone else."

"Taranee's right, guys. Listen, Hay Lin, you make us invisible so that no-one can see us while Irma and I fly Will back to her house. Taranee, you carry Caleb back with us and hopefully we can help Will once we're in a safe place." Cornelia commanded, although her and Will didn't always get along, Will was her friend and she wasn't about to let her die!

Once back at the house, Cornelia set to work on Will, Taranee made some hot cocoa to try and calm everyone's nerves whilst Hay Lin contacted her Grandma to see if the older woman had any advice on what the Guardians should do for their leader. Irma, meanwhile, was trying to calm an agitated Caleb down.

"Caleb, this won't solve anything. You pacing up and down this hallway is just making me dizzy, I can't keep up!" Irma said, in her usual sarcastic tone.

"I know, I'm sorry." Caleb replied. Unfortunately for Irma, the pacing continued.

Hay Lin suddenly burst into the hallway, an excited look on her face. "She's awake! Come on you two, she's awake!"

Caleb didn't waste another second and rushed past Hay Lin to find his girlfriend. As he entered her bedroom he could see her animatedly talking to Taranee and Cornelia about what had happened to her.

" – and I didn't see it coming. Completely swiped me from the air and threw me into a tree, then into another and another – it was really strong, whatever it was. I think he may have been an accomplice to the creature that we had originally started to fight, trying to distract me so that the hearts power would stop working and the bigger guy would win." Will said, her recount of the earlier events that day made Caleb thankful that Cornelia could heal people; he didn't think he could live without his girlfriend.

Caleb coughed, signalling to the occupants of the room that he was there. As Will looked up, her smile widened as she saw her boyfriend, all 6ft of him.

A pat on her hand made Will look away from her boyfriends handsome face, "We'll leave you two alone. Text me later so that I don't worry, okay?" Cornelia said, as her and Taranee exited the bedroom and then the flat with the other girls.

Once he knew they were alone, Caleb walked towards the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend. Just being close to her set his nerves on fire, made him feel so lucky that she had been chosen as one of the Guardians of the Veil.

Grabbing Will's hand, he decided to bit the bullet and tell her what was on his mind. "You scared me today. I thought you were going to die."

"You should see the other guy." Joked Will, her defence mechanism was to joke and, even now at 20 years old, she still did it.

"I don't find this funny, I could've lost you." Caleb said in a strangled voice as tears started pooling in his eyes, "I love you so much and I could've lost you. You're too special to leave this earth, I wouldn't survive without being able to see you or touch you."

Will moved so that she was now facing Caleb and looked him straight in the eyes, a serious expression on her face, "I know that you worry." She said as she wiped the tears from his eyes, "But I worry about you too, and I couldn't lose you either. I may not say it as often as you do but I do love you and if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to carry on."

"Don't say that."

"It's true! You may think that I need protection, Caleb, but I have special powers that make it harder for people and magical creatures to kill me. You don't have that luxury and I hate that. I hate that whenever you go back to Meridian it may have been the last time I ever see you." Will replied, her own tears falling down her face now.

"That was something that I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

Will looked up, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Elyon and I had a conversation a while back about me...about me leaving Metamoor for good. Of course we'd still visit, but it would be for fun and not work. I want to be with you and I can't if I spend most of my time on a different planet. Today has just made me realise that you are more important to me than anything else in the entire universe!"

Will was silent for a few minutes, contemplating what Caleb had just told her. Could she really allow him to give up his home, his family and his duty to the Queen? She loved him more than anything but was it selfish to want him all to herself?

Before Will could respond, Caleb quickly interjected as if he knew the thoughts in her mind, "You are my family, Will. Even though I love my job as Elyon's head guard, I love you more, so much more. Today has just clarified it for me – I want to spend the rest of my life with you...on earth."

Instead of giving Caleb a response, Will shot forward, her mouth finding his and her hands going around his neck. Caleb quickly returned the kiss, guessing that this was Will's way of giving him an affirmative to his idea, as his hand found themselves around her tiny waist.

Will sucked and bit her way into Caleb's mouth, and she didn't have to wait long before her tongue and Caleb's were stroking each others with fervour. She moaned involuntarily when his hands moved into the pyjama shorts that she'd put on earlier, and started tracing the line between her bottom cheeks. Caleb couldn't get enough of his girlfriend, he needed this after nearly seeing her die, he needed to feel her, and he needed to touch her.

Caleb's hand pressed against her entrance and as he entered his forefinger into her, Will saw stars. She loved doing this with Caleb; the feel of his skin beneath her fingers and around her made Will feel safe and wanted. She moaned as the finger inside her was joined by another, "Fuck, I love you."

Caleb grinned at this, he loved giving his girlfriend pleasure and he loved it when she said those three little words even more. Will grinned back and moved her hands from around Caleb's neck to the zip at the front of his trousers. As she teasingly opened the front of his trousers and gripped his cock, Caleb couldn't help but thank God for this marvellous woman.

As Will's hands slid up and down Caleb's length, he let out a moan of pure ecstasy but his logical side got the better of him, "You need to be careful, baby, you're injuries are still raw." Only during these times was Caleb allowed to call Will any pet names, it was one of her biggest bug bears any other time but during sex she found it to be quite sweet.

"Don't...oh God...worry about...yes, do that some more...me. I'll be...fuck...fine!" Will couldn't keep the desire and pleasure out of her voice as she pacified her boyfriend whilst she was being fucked by his finger.

That was all the assurance Caleb needed, he pulled his fingers out of Will's dripping slit, licking his fingers as he did, before raising her up a couple of inches and pushing her back on the bed.

Will let go of Caleb's hard flesh as he hovered over her, she pushed her pyjama bottoms and panties all the way off as he also took his trousers and boxers off. Both had experienced sex before but this, this was more than sex with the person you loved, this was a promise. A promise that they would always be there for each other, would love one another for all eternity.

Will's entrance glistened with the juices of her arousal. Caleb cupped her bottom, lifting it from the bed as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She put her legs either side of his body, throwing her head back as Caleb's cock pushed into her wet folds. Every time they were like this was like the first time. Will was always ready and tight, Caleb was always hard and skilled.

Caleb went as far as he could, his balls almost touching her bottom, as he searched Will's face for his favourite expression of hers, the expression of pure adoration saved only for him.

He tentatively started to push in and out, slowly at first and faster when he heard Will call his name. "Caleb, give it to me. Faster. Faster! FASTER!" He happily obliged, finding a rhythm that suited them both. Will's hand reached down and started to play with her clit in time with the pumping of her boyfriends cock. Their breaths came in short puffs, their moans becoming louder and louder as they came closer to their releases.

The air, thick with arousal, made Caleb let out a guttural moan and increase his pace further. The slapping of flesh on flesh and the smell of sex, along with each other's moans were the only things that Will and Caleb cared about in this moment. They didn't care that she could've died or the fact that Susan Vandom could come home at any time. All they cared about was each other.

When Caleb felt his girlfriend close to climax he added his own finger to her clit, the pressure made Will thrash and moan on the bed.

Finally his cock started to throb and with a final cry, Caleb came into her, "Oh yes, Will." His pace slowed after that but with one last thrust, Will's walls contacted around him, milking the last of his seed from his cock, as she cried out and joined him in the land of pure pleasure.

Caleb collapsed on her body, still inside her. As the couple lay in each other's arms, they both knew that they could make it through any hardship if they had each other. They would always love each other, even when times were rough.

When they fell asleep, both whispered, "I love you" as dreamland took over.


End file.
